


Tamed the Chaos in Her Heart

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Crowely's Rat Friends (Good Omens), Crowley's Fuck Shit Up Jacket (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Low Level Chaos, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tea, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: On her and Aziraphale's fifth wedding anniversary, Crowley goes out in her Fuck Shit Up Jacket to run a few errands to gather the gifts for her beloved wife, while creating some low level chaos, for fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Unleash The Chaos - Zine Fics and Art





	Tamed the Chaos in Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Unleash the Chaos zine. It was a great honor and privilege to be a part of this zine with so many wonderful writers and artists. Special thanks to the mods for their hard work, bringing us all together.

On a normal day, Crowley would sleep in until she decided it was time to wake up or until Aziraphale woke her up. But today, she had a plan. Her alarm sounded from the bedside table and vibrated against the hardwood surface. She reached over and smacked it, causing it to turn off. She sat up and stretched, noting that Aziraphale was already up and out of bed. The angel had been reading when Crowley had crawled into bed the night before so it didn’t surprise her that her darling wife was already up and about. She probably hadn’t even slept. Crowley swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, feeling her knees and other joints pop as she stood and made her way to the closet.

She shimmied out of her black tank top and pyjama shorts, tossing them onto the closet floor. She then pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and black long sleeved v-neck shirt. She slid on a pair of black, low heeled boots. She wanted to look nice but they needed to be practical. She had plans for the day. Once dressed, she dug into the back of the closet, where she kept a few special outfits. One such outfit was a hi-vis jacket. She’d worn it a few times over the years, when out causing mischief. Today was one such day that she would need it. She carefully pulled it on, letting it rest on her lithe frame. She glanced at herself in the mirror and grinned. She was ready to cause chaos.

She ran her fingers through her long, ginger locks before closing the closet door and heading out of the bedroom. She found Aziraphale in the living room, sipping tea and reading yet another book.

“Oh, you look lovely today, dearest,” Aziraphale said, smiling up at her.

“Thank you, love,” Crowley replied, leaning down to kiss the top of Aziraphale’s head. “Did you sleep at all?”

“No. I was too engrossed in my book.”

Crowley ran her fingers through Aziraphale’s short locks and leaned down to kiss her head again.

“Do you have any specific plans for today?” Aziraphale asked, reaching up to hold Crowley’s hand.

“Just going out to create some mischief. I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“Be careful.”

“Always, angel.”

Crowley leaned down again and kissed Aziraphale properly. The angel’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of the tea she was drinking. Despite having existed for far longer than England, she was so painfully English. But Crowley loved her anyway. Had declared so to the world, to the universe, to anyone who would listen. In fact, today was their five year wedding anniversary. And oh, Crowley had plans for that as well. A wonderful surprise for her wonderful wife.

Crowley gave Aziraphale one last kiss before tugging her jacket on more snuggly and heading for the door. She grabbed her keys from the hook by the door and sauntered out. The Bentley was parked in the driveway of their cute little cottage home. They’d moved to the South Downs nearly seven years ago. Two years after the failed apocalypse, two years after they’d become their own side. It had been a joint idea to move away from London and create their own home together. Aziraphale no longer needed the bookshop and Crowley no longer needed her flat. They both could have so much more. Together.

The cottage was near the beach. They regularly took walks down to the beach, especially at night when they could more easily see the stars. The town was a small drive away, giving them plenty of privacy when they were home. They had a few neighbors, other retired couples and individuals who were enjoying the quaintness of the South Downs.

Crowley climbed into the Bentley and the engine purred to life. The radio roared to life, blasting _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_. Crowley rolled her eyes but smiled. She pulled the Bentley out of the driveway and began her high speed drive towards London.

Her first stop was a florist shop. One where the florist specialized in the language of flowers. Crowley had carefully researched how best to cause chaos in this shop. She stated clearly her intentions with the bouquet of flowers she was requesting. Ensure that there were enough flowers to perfectly convey the message she needed, without being too much. The message had to be perfect.

Once she was done at the florist, her order set to be ready for pick-up when she’d be heading back to the South Downs, she set out for her next location. She checked the floral shop off her mental to do list. Her next stop was the post office, where she had a parcel waiting for pick-up. In order to cause the most chaos, the parcel was too large to fit in her PO Box, but required her signature to pick up. While waiting in line to reach the counter, she employed her rat friends to mess with some of the internal wiring, making the post office uncomfortably hot for anyone waiting in line. The workers were under separate fans that kept working even as customers began to sweat. It was a minor inconvenience, but demon or not, one did not mess with the post office.

After her parcel was picked up, she tucked it into the backseat of the Bentley and headed for her next location. A tea shop, specializing in a variety of specialty teas. She did not intend to cause too much chaos, as the family that ran the shop had always treated Aziraphale well, when she’d come in to buy her teas. No, Crowley’s only real chaos for this shop, was the number of teas she was acquiring. Usually she’d only stop in to pick up two to three teas, but the holiday blends had arrived and she wanted samplings of each for her angel to indulge in.

Her fine selection of loose leaf teas purchased, Crowley headed for her last destination. She checked her watch and found that she had one hour before she’d need to swing by the florist before heading back home in order to pick Aziraphale up for their dinner reservations. The last destination was a special one. This one, no chaos allowed inside. But plenty of chaos outside. She let herself in through the back door, after ensuring no one saw her enter. She snapped her fingers and all the lights flickered on and music began to play. Humans walking by outside were confused, as A.Z. Fell and Co. Bookshop had been closed up for eight years.

Of course, while Aziraphale no longer needed the rouse of the bookshop, her collection of books had only grown over two hundred years and the cottage was not equipped to hold them all, even with miracles. So, every few months they’d nipped into town to pick up some old titles that Aziraphale wanted to read. Crowley had been compiling a list, every time her angel love had mentioned another book she might want to pick up the next time they went to London. Crowley quickly re-familiarized herself with the organization system that Aziraphale had been using when they’d last been at the bookshop and soon located all the books. Satisfied that humans outside were utterly confused by the sudden lights and noise coming from the shop, she snapped her fingers and it all went dark again. She snuck out again, stack of books carefully held in her arms.

She placed the books with the parcel and tea purchase in the backseat and then headed back to the florist. Her bouquet of flowers were ready and they looked absolutely amazing. She secured them in the seat next to her, ensuring they would not fall or tumble or drop during the ride home.

As she raced back towards the South Downs, the Bentley blasted _You’re My Best Friend_ and Crowley was so utterly happy with a job well done, she couldn’t help but sing along.

Finally, she pulled up outside the cottage where Aziraphale was standing on the doorstep, dressed in her very best. Crowley exited the Bentley, shrugged off her hi-vis-jacket and grabbed the bouquet of flowers. She carried them up to Aziraphale and handed them to her.

“For you, dove,” she grinned. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Oh, Crowley, darling, they’re beautiful!” Aziraphale sniffed the flowers and cooed over them, before looking back at Crowley. “Happy Anniversary, dearheart.”

Crowley leaned in and kissed her. Her day of chaos had been entirely worth it, for the look on Aziraphale’s face at seeing the first of her many gifts. Crowley would pepper the rest throughout dinner, which they would be having at a local establishment which served Aziraphale’s favorite meal of Oysters Rockefeller. They were the best oysters she’d had since Rome. Their first date.

Aziraphale smiled up at Crowley again and Crowley held her arm out to Aziraphale, which her wife accepted happily. And they ended off to their wonderful anniversary dinner where Crowley showered her angel in all her anniversary gifts. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
